


Tiny Piece of Heaven

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Canon-Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Make-up, Riding, Smexy times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, bareback, prompt, sassy!Alec, sassy!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lightwood-Bane nightly ritual after a long day of Shadowhunting and being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It involves a hard-earned bath, make-up removal, and sexy times between the sheets. </p><p>(Or: Alec finds it really sexy when Magnus takes his makeup off at the end of the day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally entitled "[Let Your Hair Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5YP_oLcgpg)" from the song of the same title, there's a sentence near the end that came to me at the very last minute which changed the tone of the entire story completely. I realize that this can be part of Malec Week challenges but that's in August and I don't want to wait too long to post this. 
> 
> Written for/inspired by: @[blue-eyes-and-bows-and-arrows](http://blue-eyes-and-bow-and-arrows.tumblr.com/post/145008290401/anyone-else-have-a-headcannon-that-alec-finds-it) on tumblr.  
> Alec-headcanon: ["Alec finds it really sexy when Magnus takes his makeup off at the end of the day"](http://tmifiction.tumblr.com/post/145015009609/blue-eyes-and-bow-and-arrows-anyone-else-have-a).
> 
> This work is not beta-read. Also, it was supposed to get uploaded last night but AO3 for some reason was having site problems (?) and I kept getting a 'took too long to load' message.

A night of Shadowhunting normally led to scorched clothes and being covered in splatters of demon blood. Tonight wasn’t any different. The door to their—yes, _their_ —Brooklyn apartment jangled, and Alec walked in with a slow gait. His bow hung over his shoulder and quivers nearly empty.

“Tough night?” Magnus asked from the ottoman.

Alec started to strip down his weapons, wincing ever so often when he shifted his weight wrong or caught his newly healed arm at an awkward angle. He tried to be quiet about it at first but gave up for comfort.

 “Kind of,” he confessed, he crossed the apartment in long strides and placed a chaste kiss on Magnus’ nose. “Dragonidae demon in the sewers. Caught us off-guard. We’d been hunting Drevaks and it led us right too it.” He stopped abruptly when Magnus’ hand touched a tender part of his forearm. He winced but waved it off. “S’fine, I’m back in one piece aren’t I?”

Magnus wasn’t paying attention. He lifted up Alec’s loose black sweatshirt to study the discolored skin. His fingers began to warm up.

“Hey,” Alec protested, pulling his arm away from the disgruntled warlock. He pushed his sleeve down and touched Magnus’ cheek gently. “Magnus, no, I said no healing non-fatal wounds, right? You don’t have to spend your magic on me. I’ll heal it with an _iratze_.”

Magnus crossed his arms and pouted. “You should have done that before you came home…” he mumbled under his breath, making a face at Alec. “Fine,” he rolled his eyes, “Heal like a _mundane_ for all I care.”

Alec kneeled before his boyfriend with a fond expression on his face. “Hey, I’m here. I’m safe. I’m back. Why don’t you stop pouting so we can get ready for bed? I know you’ve been waiting for me.” He rolled his eyes when Magnus opened his mouth to deny it. “Shower? I could use a wash. I smell like sewers.”

“Yeah,” Magnus scoffed, running a hand through Alec’s hair. He faked a disgusted sneer. “You stink _really, really, really bad_.” He wiped a smudge of _he doesn’t want to know what_ on Alec’s cheek. “Did I mention that you smell really bad yet? We better make it a bath.”

Alec hummed because of the finger working their magic on his scalp. “Hmmm, that sounds wonderful.”

“Good.” Magnus snapped his fingers. “The bath’s already ready.”

***

Warm stream rushed out when they opened the door. The bath was indeed ready when they stepped into the bathroom. Something fragrant hung in the air. Ever since Alec moved in, the apartment had seen its fair share of renovations. One of the biggest was the size of the bathroom to include and large bathtub.

They stripped with very little teasing. Knowing that they’d be cuddled up in the warm water was enough of an incentive. Alec watched as Magnus carefully removed his clothes. More and more of his boyfriend’s smooth caramel colored flesh was exposed. He barely stopped himself from drooling.

“Like what you see?” Magnus teased, glancing over his shoulder. Sometimes he liked doing it the old fashion way, without magic. It can possibly be argued that he wanted to tease his silly Nephilim.

Alec blushed and jerked his sweater off with a hiss. His arm still needed a few more hour of rest before it returned to proper functionality. “I, uhm… yeah.”

Magnus turned around, shirt disappearing with a snap. He still had his pants left when he made his way to Alec. They shared a kiss, hot bodies pressed together from the waist up. His hands traced the scars as they roamed Alec’s strong back.

He pulled back. “You’re right. You do kinda of stink.” He leaned down to kiss Alec on the nose. “Why don’t you get those sweet-cheeks into the bath while I remove my make-up? Magic doesn’t go it as neatly as I’d like. You know I love keeping my skin youthful for you, sweet cheeks.” He pinched Alec’s bum for emphasis.

Alec yelped and glared, but ultimately followed. He divested himself of his jeans and rinsed off in the showers before he entered the water. It was just the right side of hot but not scorching. It’d leave him pink after but the warmth seeped into his sore muscles like the perfect home remedy, much, much better than a cold shower.

There was a large mirror adjacent the tub, which may or may not have been a coincidence and may or may not have been explicitly used to some voyeuristic escapade.  That wasn’t what Alec wanted tonight. He leaned against the sidings and watched his boyfriend clean his face _like a mundane_.

It was unguarded and so utterly domestic that Alec’s heart fluttered. His boyfriend rarely let anyone see him without make-up, and Alec secretly—not-so-secretly as he would have liked—adored having this piece of Magnus that very few people knew about.

Magnus met his eyes in the mirror and smiled.

“You’re staring at me, Alexander, and I haven’t even taken off my pants yet.”

“I’m not looking at your ass, Magnus,” Alec bit out, far too relaxed to be embarrassed by his staring.

“Oh?” Magnus lifted his eyebrow. He chuckled. “You couldn’t possibly be staring at my ugly plain face, could you? I’m hideous without my make-up.”

Alec didn’t like that. “Shut up,” he growled, frowning over Magnus’ self-insult. He padded wetly over the cold tiles, gathered the taller man in his arms and dumped his boyfriend into the bathtub. Water splashed around and spilled over the sides. “You are not ugly.”

Magnus sputtered from the water. “Alexander! I haven’t even finished yet!”

“I’ll do it for you.” Alec insisted, sitting down until they were face to face. It was a very large tub. “Summon the stuff for your face and tell me what to do.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and the round jars floated between them. “The cold cleanser is for the rest of my face. Don’t get it into my eyes.”

“Okay. I won’t. Promise.” Alec beamed at him. “Close your eyes.” Magnus obediently followed. Alec got to work, smearing the thick white concoction over Magnus’ face before wiping it off with a wash cloth. Layers and layers of make-up colored the cloth.

He stared at Magnus’ face, reveling in the tiny imperfections that made his warlock look so _human_ —a freckle here and there, down-turned eye fold beside the nose, and the day-old stubble. He loved Magnus’ face, in or out of make-up, but there’s something strangely intimate about seeing it bare.

Magnus used his beauty products like a suit of armor, wearing a look as flamboyant as his attitude despite how serious his character really was. Alec learned it slowly through the years they’ve spent together. He hasn’t lost interest in finding more about the warlock.

He ran his fingers over each and every one feature of Magnus’ bare face. Magnus would never look ugly to him. He’d kiss it if it weren’t for the cleanser. He didn’t stop until the cloth came away clean. The cleaning materials were placed on the floor.

After that, he ran his wet finger through Magnus’ magically-styled hair. “Let it down,” he asked, not stopping his hands. He placed a kiss on Magnus’ freshly cleaned nose. “I miss seeing you without this ridiculously high Mohawk-thing.”

“It’s not a _Mohawk_.” Magnus pouted but relented with a wave of his hand. His hair fell like a feather slowly descending.

Alec hummed appreciatively at the soft strands now loose from their cage. “That’s better.” Like this, Magnus appeared so much younger than his centuries of existence. He looked younger than Alec, who just celebrated his 21st birthday.

Three years they’ve been together. There was a time when he would have resented getting older while his boyfriend remained frozen in a seventeen-year-old’s body. Some days it hurt. Today, he relished in the good fortune of them still being together.

“You’ve got your thinking face on, Alexander.” Magnus spoke up, breaking the silence. He tilted his head to the side. “What are you thinking about?”

“I like your face.” Alec said, as easy as breathing.

Magnus was momentarily stunned. He still hadn’t grown used to his Alexander being so open with feelings. He sometimes forgot that this wasn’t the bumbling eighteen-year-old he first kissed at the doorway to his apartment. Alexander was all grown up.

“Well, staring doesn’t get rid of the sewer smell on you.”

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. “Then do something about it,” he challenged playfully.

Magnus’ eyes twinkled with mischief. “Oh, Alexander, I thought you’d never ask.”

***

They were both pruned and wrinkly by the time they stumbled out of the bathroom. More playful touches were exchanged as they got dressed for bed. That night, Alec took his boyfriend apart with his fingers and his mouth until Magnus was writhing on the bed begging for more. They didn’t use magic unless Alec specifically asked for it.

“Alexander,” Magnus called out, “I want… I want…” He made a high-pitched keening noise as Alec took him down to the root, hic cock head hitting the soft throat muscle. It fluttered around him and gave way. Another moan punched straight through him when Alec _swallowed_.

His legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders. He wordlessly begged for the shadowhunter to take him impossibly deeper. Alec squeezed handfuls of his ass in retaliation, a warning of his own limits.

“Sorry, babe.” He kissed Magnus’ inner thighs apologetically, voice wreaked and broken like he’d gargled gravel with his mouth wash. “I can’t take you any deeper unless I can magically swallow your balls too.”

Magnus looked down, untangling his legs. His Alexander made quite a picture kneeling between his legs with the dips of pale back bent enticingly. The visual alone could push him over the edge but he controlled himself. He grinned mischievously. “That can be arranged…” He palmed himself for emphasis, loving how he was spit-slick with Alexander’s saliva and his own juices.

Alec laughed but shook his head. He crawled up, the movement brushing their erections together.

“Hmmm,” he hummed along the column of Magnus’ throat, “As much as I love the taste of your cock, I think there’s somewhere better you can put it in.” He wiggled his hips and ground their cocks against each other. He shifted up, straddling Magnus’ hips between his powerful shadowhunter legs.

“How about it, babe?” He canted his hips again until Magnus slid between his cheeks.

“That depends…” Magnus smirked when Alec let out a disappointed wail. “Do I get to prep you?” His hands roamed Alec’s back, from the shoulder to the sensuous dip of spine. He dipped between the cheeks to touch the small furl of muscles which he loved so dearly.

Alec shuddered at the touch. “Anything. Just…” He kept rocking his hips backwards and forwards. “I just want you inside me, please…” He fell forward, chin dropping on Magnus’ shoulder. His arms can no longer hold him.

Magnus lubed up his fingers and pressed two inside.

Alec jerked at the intrusion and the slight pain from little preparation. A shudder wreaked over him from his shoulders to his toes. He clawed at Magnus’ shoulder. Hot, panting, breaths right beside Magnus’ ear. He reached out with his tongue, licking the black-gem earring.

Magnus’ other hand joined the fist. Three fingers stretching out his lover.

“More,” Alec panted into Magnus’ ear as he licked. Another finger, and he groaned out loud with the stretch. It dissolved into a long, drawn-out moan which echoed sinfully. The room filled with their little noises. Magnus showered his Nephilim with praises while Alec slowly lost all coherent though and the ability to form sentences.

Alec lifted his head. He touched Magnus’ wrists, removing them one by one. “Enough.” He barely had enough brainpower to say. Wordlessly, he lined them up and sunk down, taking all of Magnus’ impressive nine inches without flinching. On the contrary, he licked his lips and threw his head back once fully seated. He stared at Magnus’ face contorting in pleasure when he moved.

“Alexander, oh, Alexander,” Magnus whispered reverently, over and over again like nothing in the world existed except for them. He gripped his lover by the hips, aiding in the balance but not the pace. Alexander was here, with him, taking and accepting all of him.

Alec read his face, and immediately bent down. Their lips met—hot and messy, saliva pooling into their mouths and escaping along the edges. Alec held his lover’s face with fingers cradling Magnus’ ears. He angled their necks to kiss deeper and longer until the need for air proved too much. They came away out of breath.

He didn’t stop. He kept touching the planes of Magnus’ bare skin, relishing in the baby-smooth feel of it. He loved this man, this warlock, this beautiful creature more than words could ever express. Magnus was beautiful like this—bare, open, and _his_ —hair spread all over their pillows in a dark halo. He was never one for words anyway so he kissed Magnus again and prayed that his message would be conveyed.

Magnus answered him with a growl, hands clasping on his shoulders. A second later, he was thrusting into his lover’s body until Alec sobbed in messy tears.

When they came, they came together with Alec painting their stomachs while Magnus painted his insides. Alec peppered his boyfriend’s face with kisses and kitten-licks, tasting nothing but sweat and clean skin on his tongue. He even let out a purr on contentment while the post-coital high remained.

Magnus giggled, hands running down Alec’s damp back. “What brought this on, sweet cheeks?”

Alec rubbed their cheeks together, purring. “Nothing. I just missed you. Can we…” He sounded unsure for a moment but fought against it. “Can we stay like this for a while?”

Magnus nipped him in the jaw and nodded.

***

The following morning, Alec woke up first as always with his boyfriend snuggling up beside him like an octopus. He turned to his side and stared at Magnus’ sleeping face—still the same youthful features from when they first met. In a few years, Magnus said he would glamor himself to age alongside Alec but that was for the future.

They were naked and sticky and crusty in places that he would rather not think about for the moment. Every day he woke up together with Magnus was a small blessing from the angel. He never thought he would be this happy and this content—a gay Nephilim living together with his boyfriend, Downworlder or not. It didn’t make him any less of a shadowhunter than before. He fought hard, he worked hard to fight all the Clave’s prejudices.

Alec rested his chin on his hand and tenderly pushed away the stray strands of hair. Later, Magnus will have make-up again but right now it all bare and he secretly loved it. He skimmed over the high cheeks bones, the round nose, and the dark lips. He relished this intimate moment between them. It was his tiny piece of heaven in a world full of monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
